You're getting what?
by Wonderstruck Pen
Summary: Hylla has some big news. Reyna's probably not going to take it well. And what's this about Jason being a Beleiber?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've kind of had this idea in my head for a few days. I wrote it down and I'm pretty happy with he way it turned out. This takes place after the Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Octavian's lucky underwear. Heck, I don't even own Justin Bieber!**

Hylla came to Camp Jupiter herself after the Giant War to personally deliver to news.

Centurions were still filing out of the Senate Building after a particularly long meeting- it involved Octavian's lucky underwear, Hannibal, and a hair scrunchy- and Hylla decided that this would be the perfect time to hand Reyna a cream envelope with blood-red lace. Hylla held her breath, waiting for her little sister's squeal of joy.

"YOU'RE GETTING FREAKING MARRIED?"

Hylla wasn't even exaggerating when she later said that birds flew off trees.

"Um…that's kind of the idea?"

Reyna appeared to be frozen in shock. For about five minutes. Then the female praetor blinked and smiled. "For a second there, I thought you were serious."

"I was."

Suddenly, Jason Grace ran into the room. He was panting and his eyes widened in terror when he saw Reyna's scary big sister there.

"Is everything all right? I heard Reyna…scream?" He said the word as if _scream_ and_ Reyna_ shouldn't be in the same sentence. Unless they were separated by a negative.

"Oh, everything's just fine, Jason." Reyna said this with a strange smile on her face. "Hylla's just getting married."

Reyna then proceeded to faint into her surprised colleague's arms.

* * *

After Hylla and Jason got Reyna to the infirmary, Hylla turned to Jason-whom which she usually avoided even looking at. "I really didn't think she'd take the news like this."

"I didn't think she'd take any news like this. What exactly did you tell Reyna again?"

" Um… I told her that I'm getting married."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

Reyna broke this awkward moment by waking up and looking at Hylla. "I'd hoped it wasn't real."

Hylla honestly had no idea what to say to that. Thankfully, Jason spoke up in Hylla's defense.

" Reyna? Don't you think you're overreacting? Just a little bit?"

Reyna glared at him.

"Please don't kill me…"

Hylla sighed at looked her little sister in the eye. "Reyna, I know this is a little unexpected-"

"It's extremely unexpected!"

Hylla ignored this. "-but I really like Justin and we're happy together. He even loves it when I'm bossy. Plus, he looks great in an orange jumpsuit."

Reyna pointedly looked away in disgust. "He has the same name as that Beaver Kid."

"Reyna, I'm still a part of the Amazons. I'm just not their queen anymore."

"You gave up being the Amazon Queen for a _man_? One that's named after Justin Beiber"

Jason coughed loudly, reminding the sisters that he was still in the room. "Not all men are bad. And I'm actually a Beleiber, you know."

The females ignored him.

"He's not just any man, Reyna. I…I love Justin."

Hylla's words met silence. Then Reyna reached out and hugged her sister. "I'm coming to your wedding, Hylla. Just don't expect me to cry or anything. I don't do tears."

The daughters of Bellona smiled at each other.

"Ice cream, anyone?"

And then Jason had to go and ruin the moment.

**"Review?" Pen asked hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the requested flashback, although it doesn't cover the meeting. It does, however cover Octavian's lucky underwear fiasco. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I eez not owning anyzing. **

A very smelly Octavian stormed into the principia making all of Reyna's papers flutter to the ground. Argentum and Aurum rose and growled at the auger. The ADHD part of Reyna thought about how much _auger_ sounded like _ogre_.

"Reyna! We need to have a Senate meeting!"

Reyna got up and started gathering up her paperwork. "Octavian, couldn't you have knocked? Besides, why in the name of-"

She stopped and stifled a laugh when she saw Octavian. "Holy Jupiter! What happened to you?"

His toga was torn and his blond hair was a mess. Not to mention that he was covered in what looked like- and Reyna hoped dearly it wasn't- elephant waste.

"It's a long and humiliating story."

"Well, if we're to have a Senate meeting about it, I must hear it first. Pull up a chair."

"Well, I…

I was walking through New Rome to buy myself some coffee from Bombilo. I heard a commotion behind me and turned around. Without a warning, Hannibal came charging down the street! And guess what? Hanging from one of his tusks was my lucky underwear! They were blue with little teddy bears on them."

Reyna finally cracked up. Octavian glared at her until she finished. "Sorry. You have lucky underwear?"

"Anyways…

Well I had to run after Hannibal of course! I couldn't let him take my underwear! So by the time Hannibal stopped running, he was in front of that hair accessories place. You know, that one by Apollo's fountain? I figured out that Hannibal had only stopped for those whathchamacallits… schrunchies!

Yeah, he stopped for the schrunchies. Apparently, he thought they were edible. So I, being the clever man I am, went in and bought about twelve scrunchies. But when I got out of the store, Hannibal was- he was using the bathroom in the middle of the road. I held out the scrunchies, expecting to get back my underwear. But instead, Hannibal took away the scrunchies. He then kicked me into the pile of poop and he continued on his way through New Rome. I didn't even get my underwear back!"

Reyna was wiping tears from her eyes, but not because Octavian's tale had moved her. "Do we honestly need a meeting for this?"

"Of course we do!"

Just then, Bobby ran in carrying something in a Ziploc baggie. It looked vaguely blue. "Um…Octavian? I think these are yours…"

Octavian got up and hugged Bobby. "My underwear!"

Bobby was screaming out of horror. As for Reyna, well she was practically having a laughing seizure. Now if only stuff like this happened everyday…

**Review, please! I appreciate feedback!**

**-Pen**


End file.
